Thanksgiving Or The Miraculous Night
by lily8819
Summary: La période de noël, ou thanksgiving, est propice aux miracles. Elizabeth s'en rendra compte cette nuit et sa vie s'en trouvera bouleversée à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

Un an. Cela faisait exactement un an jour pour jour qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis. Le Dr Elizabeth Weir était adossée à la baie vitrée qui délimitait son bureau, surplombant la salle d'embarquement et la porte des étoiles, the stargate comme on aimait l'appeler, trônant en son centre. Tout semblait calme aujourd'hui, seulement trois équipes étaient à l'extérieur en mission de reconnaissance, les autres étaient en exploration de la cité, avaient quartier libre ou en visite sur le continent comme celle du colonel John Sheppard, et il n'y avait aucune allée et venue dans la salle contrairement à d'habitude. Au contraire, l'esprit de cette belle diplomate était en grande effervescence. Elle revivait les évènements marquant de cette année depuis leur départ de la Terre, après une préparation qui durait depuis plus de trois mois et la découverte d'un avant poste ancien en Antarctique. Elle s'était vue confiée la mission de devenir le leader de la plus grande équipe d'experts ayant jamais traversé la porte. Trois cent personnes allaient explorer sous son autorité une nouvelle galaxie, Pégase. A l'époque, elle ne s'était posée aucune question, sa peur avait très vite laissé place à l'excitation et elle avait immédiatement accepté ce poste, essayant de ne pas penser à sa séparation avec Simon. Elle s'était cependant surestimée car le poids de ses responsabilités augmentait de jour en jour. Mission après mission, elle avait du faire face à la mort de plus de la moitié de ses hommes, sans compter les nombreuses décisions qu'elle devait prendre et qui s'avéraient parfois très difficiles. Le comportement des militaires à l'égard d'une civile n'arrangeait rien.

Un an. Il y a un an, ils apprirent l'existence d'un ennemi potentiel qui, depuis ce jour, ne cessait de hanter leurs nuits. Les wraith étaient en grande partie responsable de la disparition de la majorité de son équipe. Elle-même avait failli plusieurs fois y rester. _Et tu serais alors seul, Simon, mon amour, libre. Toi que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an et dont je ne cesse de penser à chaque seconde depuis ce message que je t'ai laissé, la veille de thanksgiving. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette, Simon. Le souvenir de ton visage s'efface de plus en plus, les contours sont devenus flous, remplacé peu à peu par celui d'un autre homme qui compte désormais beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup trop._

Un an. Un an maintenant qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Elle se souvenait encore du sentiment qui l'avait envahi, le sentiment d'un nouveau départ certes, mais également la sensation qu'à deux ils accompliraient de grandes choses. Ce grand brun mystérieux, excellent pilote malgré un dossier qui lui porta préjudice à de nombreuses reprises, était capable de contrôler n'importe quelle invention des Anciens sans qu'à aucun moment ce pouvoir ne lui fasse peur. Il l'avait épaulé et réconforté quand elle s'était avérée prête à renoncer, sauvé tant de fois au péril de sa propre vie. _C'est lui que tu dois remercier, chéri, si je suis encore de ce monde. Enfin, du monde d'Atlantis. Vous êtes tous deux constamment présents dans mon esprit et pourtant l'un semble l'emporter sur l'autre._ _Justement, il rentre à la base, la porte vient de s'activer. Il fait irruption dans la salle avec prestance, un peu de fierté et beaucoup d'allure, suivi par Teyla et Ronon qui se chamaillent comme des gamins. Comme d'habitude. Son regard cherche quelqu'un et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends ses pas derrière ma porte._

Entrez colonel.

_Comme toujours, il a ce sourire adressé à tant de conquêtes et ayant le pouvoir d'anesthésier chacune de mes pensées._

Comment s'est passée votre visite sur le continent colonel ? Les athosiens se portent bien ?

John la rejoignit à la fenêtre.

Très bien. Ils semblent correctement installés, leur village prospère. Ils sont apaisés mais restent sur leurs gardes. Ils s'organisent doucement vers une nouvelle vie. Une école vient d'être aménagée. Jinto est impatient. Il grandit vite. Pas comme certains…

Son regard s'attarda sur Teyla et Ronon en train de faire un bras de fer. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Elizabeth se contenta de sourire tristement. John reprit.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter leurs gamineries encore longtemps. A chaque fois c'est moi qui en paie les frais !

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il changea de sujet.

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu vous voir…

Elizabeth retourna derrière son bureau sur lequel reposait un cadre en argent.

Voilà. Quelques membres de l'équipe ont proposé d'organiser une petite soirée dans le labo de McKay pour fêter thanksgiving… et l'anniversaire de notre arrivée. Vous n'avez pas oublié quand même ?

Elizabeth releva la tête.

Non colonel, je n'ai pas oublié mais est il nécessaire d'organiser une fête ici sur Atlantis ?

Oui, je crois que ce serait bon pour le moral des hommes.

Ca m'étonnerait que Rodney accepte de prêter son laboratoire à des fins purement festives.

Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Il est vrai qu'il était plus que réticent au début mais je l'ai convaincu d'inviter Kate.

Pourquoi venez vous me demander la permission puisque vous avez déjà tout organisé !

En fait, je voulais vous demander de m'accompagner à la soirée.

Elizabeth sursauta mais reprit très vite contenance.

Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce genre de soirée colonel…

S'il vous plait ! Je n'ai personne pour m'accompagner.

Elizabeth ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'aucune femme sur Atlantis n'aurait refusé d'accompagner John Sheppard. Elle fut très touchée qu'il ait pensé à elle et répondit après un long moment.

Pourquoi pas. Mais croyez vous qu'il y ait quelque chose à fêter ?

Elle pensait à ses hommes perdus au cours de la bataille et qui auraient sûrement voulu assister à cette soirée.

J'en suis certain.

John lui avait répondu en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il semblait lire au plus profond de son être et cela était effrayant et rassurant à la fois. Il contourna le bureau et s'approcha derrière elle cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

Tenez. C'est un petit cadeau en avance. Une athosienne me l'a confectionné spécialement pour vous. Il a simplement fallu que je vous décrive pour qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais. J'aimerais que vous le portiez ce soir.

Elizabeth, étonnée, souleva ses cheveux bouclés et John lui attacha délicatement à son cou. Elle ressentit alors la même sensation au contact de ses mains.

C'est très gentil, vous n'auriez pas du. Il est magnifique.

N'oubliez pas qu'il vous représente. A ce soir.

Après un dernier sourire, John quitta la pièce. Elizabeth regarda le cadre, caressa doucement la surface en verre puis le posa face contre le bureau.

Adieu Simon.


	2. Chapter 2

_An Unexpected Present_1

21h00. Elizabeth consulta sa montre et soupira. Une fois de plus, son travail lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Il était convenu qu'elle rejoigne John à la soirée qui devait être commencée depuis déjà une heure. Elle se leva, ferma son ordinateur d'un coup sec et quitta son bureau en direction de ses appartements dans le but de porter une tenue plus appropriée. Les couloirs étaient vides, elle devait être la seule à travailler en ce jour de fête. Elle se doucha rapidement, se maquilla et se parfuma légèrement et, après mûre réflexion, opta pour une chemise légère sur une longue robe bleu marine gardée pour les grandes occasions. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle vit le reflet du collier athosien qui épousait son décolleté. Il était 22h00 lorsqu'elle fit son entrée à la soirée.

Pendant ce temps là, tous les invités s'étaient vêtus élégamment, abandonnant uniformes et blouses blanches. La pièce avait été aménagée et les précieuses recherches du Dr McKay rangées en lieu sûr. En effet pour l'occasion, le colonel Caldwell avait ramené à bord du Deadalus lors de son dernier voyage entre la Terre et Atlantis, de quoi organiser un vrai festin, avec les compliments du général O'Neill. Puis il était aussitôt reparti pour fêter lui-même Thanksgiving auprès des siens. Aussi, l'ambiance commençait à être surchauffée, non sans la participation du colonel Sheppard qui, pensant qu'Elizabeth ne viendrait plus, s'était plongé dans l'alcool. Soudain, la voix d'un militaire quelque peu éméché s'éleva dans la rumeur des conversations.

Eh, colonel ! Et si on jouait à la bouteille tournante2 ?

Oh, je vous en prie Davis ! Ce n'est plus de notre âge !

Mais si, vous verrez, c'est amusant. Allez tout le monde, mettez vous en cercle !

Bon d'accord, mais c'est moi qui commence !

Chacun s'assit en position indienne d'un air amusé.

Bien ! Tout le monde connaît la règle du jeu ? Il s'agit d'embrasser sur la bouche la personne désignée par la bouteille.

John posa la canette qu'il venait de terminer au centre du cercle et la fit tourner. Les participants s'étaient tus, concentrés, et suivaient le mouvement de rotation. Qui le beau colonel allait donc embrasser ? Toutes les femmes présentes croisaient les doigts. Dans un dernier tour, la bouteille s'arrêta, désignant l'encadrement de la porte du laboratoire… où le Dr Weir venait juste d'apparaître, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait. Le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de John fut _magnifique._ Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Rodney.

Allez Sheppard, à vous de jouer !

Vous plaisantez McKay !

La règle, c'est la règle.

Elizabeth ne fait pas partie du cercle.

Elle a été désignée, c'est elle que vous devez embrasser ! A moins que vous ne préfériez un gage ?

Rodney savourait sa victoire. Il savait très bien qu'entre un baiser volé à Elizabeth et un gage qui le ridiculiserait, John n'hésiterait pas. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment ! John, quant à lui, ne voulait pas se dégonfler et d'ailleurs, il y a longtemps qu'il attendait qu'une telle occasion se présente d'embrasser Elizabeth. Il se leva donc, en ayant l'impression de laisser ses entrailles derrière lui, contourna le cercle et se dirigea droit vers Elizabeth qui était restée figée, incrédule. Quant il fut devant elle, elle retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

Voyons John, vous n'allez pas faire ça ?

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et observa son regard suppliant et sa bouche qui le faisait frissonner chaque fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom.

John… non…

Comme au ralenti, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne se fâche pas mais assez longtemps quand même pour goûter à la douceur et au plaisir procuré par ce baiser. Le silence était total autour d'eux. Il s'écarta et, sans la regarder, s'adressa à McKay.

Voilà, vous êtes content, j'ai tenu le pari. A votre tour maintenant.

Je pense que c'est à Elizabeth de tourner !

Je ne pense pas qu'Elizabeth veuille participer à ce jeu stupide McKay !

Il se dirigea ensuite vers une table recouverte de victuailles, prit deux coupes de champagnes et en porta une à Elizabeth pendant que le jeu reprenait. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Ce fut John qui se lança le premier.

Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du…

Non, en effet. Je veux bien comprendre qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour particulier mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller colonel.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant qu'ils observaient McKay embrassant Kate, puis, contre toute attente, Teyla embrassant Ronon. Elizabeth reprit.

Je pense que je vais rejoindre mes quartiers maintenant. Il se fait tard et j'ai une montagne de dossiers laissés en suspens à cause de cette soirée.

Je vous raccompagne.

Ils quittèrent le laboratoire et firent un détour par l'extérieur. L'air était plutôt glacial mais leur fit du bien.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire mais je vous trouve très séduisante dans cette tenue. Dommage que l'uniforme soit obligatoire habituellement.

Hum… Merci du compliment.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'Elizabeth.

Bien… Cette soirée aurait du être une vraie fête. Encore une fois, pardonnez moi.

C'est bon pour une fois John. C'est simplement que je n'aime pas être ridiculisée devant tout le personnel de la base que je suis censée commander.

Je comprends. Bonne nuit Elizabeth.

Vous aussi John.

Il avait déjà fait quelques pas quand elle le rappela.

John !

Il s'approcha. Elizabeth franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Vous voyez que j'en suis capable moi aussi. Entre nous. Et en toute amitié bien sûr.

Evidemment.

Elle essaya de reculer mais il était trop tard. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement. John caressa tendrement la joue d'Elizabeth et s'empara de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose. Il enlaça sa taille, elle son cou, et leur baiser devint fougueux. Leurs sentiments, tant de fois refoulés, explosés enfin sans qu'ils puissent les retenir. Sans se séparer, ils reculèrent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'Elizabeth essaya d'ouvrir à tâtons. Quant elle y parvint, John la souleva, la porta jusqu'au lit en l'allongeant délicatement puis la regarda dans les yeux. Elizabeth parla dans un souffle.

John… On ne devrait pas…

Et quelle règle nous en empêche ?

Vous le savez très bien.

Il se pencha et déposa des baisers brûlants le long de sa nuque, puis entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Elizabeth éclata de rire.

Vous êtes très adroit de vos mains colonel ! L'habitude sûrement !

Pas du tout ! Pour qui me prenez vous ?

Elizabeth rit de plus belle.

Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais boire un verre avec vous John, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, et vous en profitez ! Ce n'est pas juste, je suis vulnérable, je ne peux pas me défendre !

Vous n'aimez pas perdre le contrôle, n'est ce pas ?

Elizabeth redevint sérieuse. John plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit une lueur de tristesse et de sensibilité. Tous les malheurs vécus depuis leur arrivée se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Personne n'aime ça.

John sourit et l'embrassa en murmurant.

De temps en temps ça fait du bien de se laisser aller.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'alarme annonçant une arrivée retentit et les fit sursauter. Elizabeth repoussa gentiment John en cherchant son micro.

Salle de contrôle, ici Weir, que se passe t il ?

Nous recevons le code d'identification du SGC madame.

Baisser le bouclier, j'arrive immédiatement.

John et elle se levèrent, se rhabillèrent prestement et se précipitèrent en salle d'embarquement. Ils stoppèrent net en voyant, émergeant du vortex, une cinquantaine de personnes l'air égaré, qui observaient avec curiosité et peur l'endroit où ils venaient d'atterrir. Un homme, apercevant Elizabeth, se dirigea vers elle. Elle crut rêver.

Oh mon Dieu, Simon…

1. _Un Cadeau Inattendu_

2. Le jeu de la bouteille tournante n'est pas une de mes inventions. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un film et je l'ai repris, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Event_ (1)

Elizabeth !

Simon se précipita vers elle et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il ne sembla pas remarquer leurs vêtements remis en vitesse. John était resté quelques pas en arrière et regardé la scène, furieux et déçu. Simon reposa Elizabeth qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

Alors, c'est une bonne surprise non ?

Oh euh… Oui, c'est incroyable, mais qui sont tous ces gens ?

Ah, j'allais oublier ! Voici un mot à ton adresse signé de la main du général O'Neill. Etrange ce type entre nous, mais sympathique.

D'une main tremblante, Elizabeth prit la lettre d'aspect officiel qu'il lui tendait et commença à la lire à haute voix.

_Lettre adressée au Dr Elizabeth Weir, responsable de la mission Atlantis._

_Cher docteur,_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous souhaite un joyeux Thanksgiving, loin de notre bonne vieille Terre et en cette période troublée.. J'ai donc décidé, avec l'accord du Président, de vous offrir, à vous et à votre équipe, un cadeau assez spécial. Chaque personne présente devant vous appartient à la famille d'un des membres de votre équipe._

Elizabeth releva la tête : des cris, des rires et des pleurs retentissaient de part en part tout autour d'elle. L'heure des retrouvailles avaient sonné. Elle reprit sa lecture.

_Ils sont autorisés à rester uniquement deux jours et repasseront la porte après demain à 16h00 en raison de la menace wraith et afin de ne pas entraver votre travail de recherche._

_En espérant que cette soirée soit mémorable pour vous tous et avec toute mon amitié,_

_Gen. Jack O'Neill, SGC, base de Cheyenne Mountain_

_Etats-Unis_

Simon souriait devant l'émotion qui envahissait sa fiancée. Celle-ci se tourna vers John.

Oh Simon, je voudrais te présenter le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, un des membres les plus importants de mon équipe… et un soutien irremplaçable.

John tendit nerveusement une main que Simon serra chaleureusement.

Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je vous remercie de prendre soin de mon Elizabeth durant son séjour sur cette… planète, quand j'en suis incapable.

John ne releva pas le ''_mon_ Elizabeth'' mais sentit son sang bouillir de rage. Il y a encore quelques instants, elle avait été _son_ Elizabeth. Oui, pendant un instant illuminé, elle lui avait appartenu. Ce type là n'avait pas hésiter à la laisser partir, il n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir et avait refuser de l'accompagner quand elle le lui avait proposé quelques semaines plus tôt. Et maintenant, il réapparaissait le sourire aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement. Elizabeth se posait la même question.

Simon, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Il y a encore quelques semaines, tu affirmais catégoriquement que tu ne voulais pas me rejoindre dans cette aventure. Tu avais même rencontré quelqu'un…

On pouvait lire sur son visage que ce souvenir était encore douloureux.

Je sais et je suis désolé si je t'ai causé de la peine, mais je me suis aperçu qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais. Tu me manques Elizabeth…

_C'est trop facile_ pensa John.

Simon… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Et si tu m'offrais une petite visite guidée ?

Euh… Entendu. Colonel, vous n'avez pas de famille à retrouver ?

John répondit sèchement.

Non, aucune. Je vais m'occuper de l'organisation et de la distribution des appartements à nos invités.

Oui, bonne idée. Merci. Suis moi Simon.

John les regarda partir amèrement puis se dirigea vers le groupe de visiteurs. Le lendemain matin, la cité était en grande effervescence et John se présenta en salle de contrôle, éreinté et d'humeur meurtrière. Cette arrivée incongrue était un fiasco total et il n'avait pas revu Elizabeth de toute la nuit.

Où se trouve le Dr Weir ? Je ne la trouve nulle part !

Un technicien répondit.

Elle a fait un malaise il y a quelques heures et a été transportée à l'infirmerie.

Quoi ?

Il courut à l'infirmerie pour en savoir plus sur son état de santé. Pendant sa course, il imagina toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophiques. A l'entrée, il vit Simon adossé au mur, blanc comme un linge.

Simon ? Que s'est il passé ?

Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle était en train de m'expliquer les fonctions du fauteuil… euh… le grand fauteuil bleu au centre de la pièce, je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle… Et puis tout d'un coup, elle s'est évanouie et j'ai à peine eu le temps de la rattraper. J'ai utilisé son micro pour avertir le Dr Beckett…

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth, assise sur un lit, les genoux remontés sous son menton, attendait impatiemment les résultats de ses examens. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant et voulait partir le plus vite possible. Simon devait s'inquiéter. Et John ? Etait il au courant ? Se faisait t il du souci pour elle ? Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes. L'arrivée de Simon avait tout perturbé. Mais il faudrait bien qu'elle est une sérieuse discussion avec lui un jour ou l'autre.

Le Dr Beckett revint dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Alors Carson, est ce que je vais enfin pouvoir m'en aller ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai une citée à diriger… Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça ?

Une bonne nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle !

Que se passe t il ?

J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que vous attendez un heureux évènement !

1. _Un Heureux Evènement_


	4. Chapter 4

_Un bonheur ne vient jamais seul_

Elizabeth crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre.

Ha ! Vous plaisantez Carson n'est ce pas ?

Pas le moins du monde. Je vous laisse le soin de l'annoncer à Simon. Je suis sûr qu'il sera le plus heureux papa du monde.

Simon ? Oh euh… Oui, Simon. Bien sûr, je m'en occupe Carson. Bien, je peux quitter l'infirmerie maintenant ?

Absolument. Je vous verrai désormais pour des contrôles réguliers. En attendant, reposez vous et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer.

Il avait remarqué de la détresse dans son regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, même lors de l'attaque des wraith qu'ils avaient essuyé il y a quelques mois de cela. Elizabeth poussa la porte et se retrouva face à face avec John qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

Elizabeth ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Tout va bien colonel. Carson m'a simplement dit… que je travaillais trop et que je devais me reposer.

Je vous l'ai toujours dit ! Pourquoi ne m'écoutez vous jamais !

Elizabeth sursauta devant son ton agressif et Simon s'étonna qu'il puisse parler ainsi à sa supérieure. Mais le soulagement que John avait ressenti avait laissé place à la colère. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir une peur pareille. Elizabeth se tourna vers Simon qui la serra dans ses bras.

Tu m'as fait très peur tu sais ? Viens, je t'accompagne à ta chambre. Tu as besoin de sommeil.

Ils s'éloignèrent, laissant derrière eux un John désespéré et préparant sa vengeance.

Une heure plus tard, Elizabeth s'échappa de sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il était à présent midi et demi et elle mourait littéralement de faim. _Il est vrai que je dois manger pour deux désormais._ Elle se rendit en direction du mess où John, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney était déjà attablés. Pas de trace de Simon. Elle prit un plateau et vint à leur table.

Il y a une place pour moi ?

John se tourna vers elle.

Elizabeth ! Vous ne devriez être au lit ?

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

J'ai du travail à rattraper. Au fait, où sont nos invités ?

Une équipe leur fait visiter la cité. Les retrouvailles étaient très touchantes. Dommage que vous n'étiez pas là…

Sa voix était lourde de reproches. Pour sa part, Elizabeth engloutissait son repas à une telle vitesse que ses amis la dévisageaient. Elle avait pour habitude de sauter plusieurs fois les repas pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Même Rodney n'était pas capable d'ingurgiter autant de nourriture d'un seul coup. Elizabeth reprit.

Vous n'auriez pas vu Simon ?

Le visage de John se referma sur le champ. Soudain, une voix s'éleva du micro d'Elizabeth.

Dr Weir, nous recevons une transmission provenant du SGC.

J'arrive immédiatement.

Je viens avec vous.

John avait la ferme attention de lui parler de la nuit dernière. Elizabeth partit en direction de la salle de contrôle, non sans avoir emporté son dessert. Arrivée à destination, elle prit la communication.

Ici le Dr Weir ?

Dr Weir, ici O'Neill. Ravi d'entendre votre voix.

Moi de même général. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Eh bien, c'est une affaire un peu délicate… mais urgente. Il s'agit de votre fiancé, Simon.

Simon ?

John prêta l'oreille : il était sûr découvrir la raison de son étrange comportement envers Elizabeth.

Oui, nous avons reçu un mandat d'arrêt contre lui. Il est recherché pour braquage à mains armées dans une banque de Washington.

Elizabeth murmura.

Oh mon Dieu…

John ne put empêcher un sourire. _Je le savais._ Le général reprit.

Apparemment, il n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme qui venait de purger une peine de cinq ans de prison pour le même acte l'accompagnait. Ils se sont échappés tous les deux avant l'arrivée de la police. Je n'étais au courant de rien quand j'ai envoyé Simon sur Atlantis. Il croyait sans doute que le FBI ne le retrouverait jamais sur une autre planète. Mais celui-ci a fait des recherches et a trouvé une relation entre le SGC et lui. Je suis désolé Dr Weir, mais il devient urgent d'arrêter Simon avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Nous ignorons encore s'il possédait une arme à son arrivée.

Non… C'est impossible… Simon ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…

Je sais que c'est très dur pour vous mais vous devez lui parler au plus vite et, si nécessaire, prévenir la sécurité. Il n'écoutera que vous à mon avis. Est il près de vous en ce moment ?

Non… Cela fait quelques heures que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Vous devez le retrouver. Les gens du FBI sont au SGC et attendent son arrivée. Prévenez nous dès que vous aurez des nouvelles. Soyez prudente !

La communication prit fin et le vortex se referma. Un terrible silence régnait dans la salle. Le visage d'Elizabeth montrait toute sa rancœur, sa colère d'avoir été aussi naïve. Elle fit quelques pas vers son bureau puis soudain, se plia en deux. John se précipita vers elle.

Elizabeth ! Ca ne va pas ?

Elle tomba à genoux tout en gémissant, les mains crispées sur son ventre. John hurla dans son micro.

Une équipe médicale en salle de contrôle, vite !

A ce moment, Elizabeth saisit son bras en balbutiant.

John ! Le… bébé… Mon… bé… bé…

Puis elle s'écroula.


	5. Chapter 5

_Un Nouveau Départ_

Deux heures plus tard, Elizabeth rouvre les paupières en clignant des yeux sous la lumière accrue de l'infirmerie. A ses côtés, John, la tête posée sur les paumes de ses mains, l'observe sortir de son sommeil. Il ne fait pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Tout est trouble autour d'Elizabeth, puis les contours se précisent et la mémoire lui revient alors qu'un froid intense s'insinue en elle.

Mon bébé !

Elle essaya de se relever mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le ventre.

Non…

Elle se tourna vers John qui se leva et vint s'asseoir au pied du lit.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Beckett a réussi à vous stabiliser. Il s'en est fallu de peu, vous avez eu de la chance. Vous auriez pu y rester.

Des larmes de soulagement ruisselèrent sur les joues de la jeune maman.

Dieu merci.

S'en fut trop pour John.

Quand comptiez vous me dire que vous étiez enceinte ?

Je… Je venais de l'apprendre… J'étais perdue…

Je ne comprends pas. Comment avez-vous pu coucher avec ce… ce salaud ! Vous allez le garder ?

Les cris attirèrent le Dr Beckett qui sortit de son bureau. En voyant les deux leaders face à face, il resta en retrait.

Comment ? Mais… John, voyons… il est de toi cet enfant idiot ! Comment peux tu croire que je puisse me conduire ainsi ?

Toute la colère de John retomba pour laisser place à un délicieux frisson.

De… De moi ? Tu es sûre ?

Absolument. Je n'ai aimé que toi.

Ils en étaient venus naturellement au tutoiement. John se figea, puis lentement s'approcha d'Elizabeth et l'enserra.

C'est incroyable ! Tu m'imagines moi, papa ?

Oui et tu seras un père formidable. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas si incroyable. On peut dire que cette soirée, c'était quelque chose !

Je le savais !

Beckett était sortit de l'ombre et les rejoignit. John et Elizabeth s'écartèrent, mais il était trop tard. Le docteur poursuivit plus pour lui-même.

Je connais quelqu'un qui va être ravi…

Je vous en prie Carson, personne n'est encore au courant…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis lié par le secret médical. Je ne révèlerai rien.

Je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis Elizabeth aborda le sujet.

Vous avez retrouvé Simon ?

Non, pas encore, mais cela ne va pas tarder. Cinq équipes quadrillent la cité. Seulement dans deux heures, les familles retournent sur Terre.

Oui c'est vrai. Il y a eu tant d'évènements en si peu de temps. Je dois être présente lorsqu'elles franchiront la porte. Carson, vous me libérez ?

J'aurais aimé vous garder en observation cette nuit. Nous avons failli vous perdre, vous et le bébé. Il faudra être prudent désormais…

Carson, c'est mon devoir d'assister à leur départ. Il est vrai que l'appel du général O'Neill m'a bouleversé, mais je me sens mieux, je vous assure.

John vint à son secours.

Ne vous inquiétez pas doc', je veillerai sur elle.

Je n'en doute pas colonel. Entendu, vous pouvez partir. Mais je veux qu'une fois tout ceci terminé, vous alliez vous reposer, c'est compris ?

Oui, je vous le promets.

Elizabeth se rhabilla puis se dirigea vers son bureau en compagnie de John. Alors qu'ils parvenaient en salle d'embarquement, l'alarme sonna. Ils entendirent des tirs et des cris. En levant la tête, ils virent Simon qui avait pris le contrôle de la porte et menaçait le personnel d'un P90. Il composa le code terrestre et descendit pour traverser, l'arme toujours braquée sur quiconque osait s'approcher. Puis il aperçut les deux amants.

Elizabeth ! Pousse toi, ne me force pas à te faire mal !

Simon, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! On peut discuter…

Tu crois vraiment que tout se règle avec une bonne discussion Elizabeth ? Tu me fais pitié avec tes belles paroles ! Où étais tu quand j'avais besoin de fric ! Je vais te le dire moi, tu étais en train de prendre du bon temps avec ton militaire ! Tu crois que je suis aveugle et que je ne vous ai pas vu tous les deux ! Au fait, j'ai appris l'heureuse nouvelle ! Félicitations ! On a essayé pendant des années d'avoir un enfant, et vous, vous débarquez et un an plus tard, elle est enceinte ! Alors, dis moi Liz, il t'a fait monter au septième ciel?

Il fut interrompu par une gifle venant d'Elizabeth.

Tais toi Simon, je t'en prie !

Celui-ci ne sembla pas plus affecté. Au contraire, il reprit de plus belle.

Oups, désolé, ça m'a échappé, ça devait rester secret ? Oh, quel dommage !

Il se retourna vers les personnes qui se trouvaient au balcon de la salle de contrôle et qui ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. Il leur cria.

Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant que votre leader, la femme qui est censée vous faire respecter les règles, en avait violée une elle-même en ayant une liaison avec un militaire sous ses ordres !

Elizabeth baissa les yeux en pleurant silencieusement. C'était fini. Elle allait être renvoyée de son poste et ne pourrait pas se défendre. Elle avait fauté. Simon s'approcha d'elle en la regardant avec dégoût, puis leva la main et la frappa. Elle tomba alors que John, poussant un cri de rage, se jeta sur lui. Il y eut des mouvements de panique autour d'eux, puis la sécurité vint au secours de John et ils stoppèrent Simon. Il fut ligoté et placé dans la prison des Anciens. John aida Elizabeth à se relever et la serra dans ses bras. Maintenant que leur secret avait été révélé, plus besoin de se cacher. Le silence régnait désormais sur la salle, puis fut brisé par un concert d'applaudissements. Toutes les personnes présentes saluaient leur victoire. Sur Simon comme sur leur couple. John murmura à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

Tu vois, ils ne t'en veulent pas.

Elle sourit et répondit.

Un miracle.


End file.
